Skin on Skin
by JaneIsles
Summary: Jane's taking a bath at Maura's house and Maura unexpectedly ends up in the bathtub, helping Jane to relax... RIZZLES smut
1. New York

**A/N: Might be continued with a second part...**

* * *

><p>Jane was glad when they finally retreated to their warm and cozy hotel room. When Maura talked Jane into joining her on a business trip she wasn't that happy at first. A whole weekend packed with conferences and lectures on Pathology wasn't something Jane was looking forward to.<p>

On the other hand, she didn't have to attend the official meetings and three days with Maura was quite a pleasant thing and it turned out that the pathologist's duties were only scheduled in the morning hours which gave them plenty of time for the rest of the day.

Though Jane secretly admired the snowy streets of New York, she was glad when the warmth of their hotel room welcomed her with open arms, caressing her icy cheeks that immediately flushed.

It was their first day in NYC and Jane felt worn out already. The past few weeks had been hard on all of them and both women appeared to be happy to escape their familiar environment.

Jane watched Maura undress; stunned by the honey-blonde's appearance. She seemed so much happier. There was no one around who she had to stick up to. No one who would judge her by what she was doing; no one would doubt her authority.

She almost seemed radiant; her striking beauty stood out effortlessly against the dull wintry days of the city and everything else.

'Well, it's not that cold in here,' Jane heard her saying and it took her a couple of seconds to understand that Maura was actually talking to her.

'Jane?' she asked again with a smile on her face.

'What? Oh, right...' she answered with a nervous laugh and turned around while she start to take off her scarf.

_What the hell? She thought._

'Are you alright?' Maura asked amused and sat down on the edge of their king sized bed and Jane didn't see any other bed anywhere close; she certainly didn't mind. She took her coat off and ignored their suitcases on the floor. She wasn't sure if unpacking was really necessary; she sat down next to Maura who let herself fall back on the bed with closed eyes; it took Jane just an instant to join her like that.

'God, I'm so tired,' Maura said and yawned. Being out in the cold almost all days didn't seem that bad but now that she was cozy and warm she felt exhausted. She was also aware of Jane's slender body so close to her own.

She didn't resist when she drifted to sleep and felt perfectly comfortable; she opened her eyes almost an hour later and met Jane's dark eyes, watching her quietly. Her head rested on her hand and she was laying on her side; snuggling to Maura.

'Did you watch me sleeping all the time?' Maura asked sleepily.

Jane's eyes never left her and Maura noticed how calm the detective suddenly seemed to be; her eyes looked so warm and calm.

'Yes,' she said calmly with a lovely smile on her lips.

_And all the time I've been trying not to kiss your soft lips._

'You're beautiful,' Jane said and Maura was stunned for a moment. She heard Jane saying that a couple of times already, but this time it was different. It was deeply intimate and Maura knew it wasn't just casual kindness between friends.

It was the truth spoken by a woman in love.

For an instant Maura didn't dare to move and remained motionless while her best friend watched her with an expression that was still unknown to Maura.

'Thank you,' she whispered and thought of all the things she wanted to say to Jane but the words refused to cross her lips. Their eyes remained locked longer then they should've; too long for a casual glance between friends.

Maura was touched by the serene expression on her friend's face; knowing that the detective always had problems with relaxing or showing emotions.

Without another word Jane's right hand reached out and gently tucked a few strands of honey-blonde hair behind her friend's ear and softly touched her cheek while doing so.

Maura knew that something was different. They always smiled at each other, always laughed together or simply cast glances at each other and never failed to understand the other one on a non-verbal basis. And they always touched each other; fell asleep in one's arms or snuggled up on the sofa, but still there's always been something between them. An invisible wall that kept them from going too far.

Though tonight it seemed to break down and Maura enjoyed the change; she was actually quite surprised by her own reactions.

She felt her heart racing against her chest and inhaled deeply: closing her eyes for a moment.

'Someone's getting weak here...' Maura said with a smile and Jane didn't seem bothered at all.

'Don't tell anyone,' she whispered softly and Maura caught a glance of the real Jane Rizzoli; the one who's not a homicide detective or a victim hunted by a killer.

Maura laughed quietly and her nervousness appeared to return; she had to find a way to get out of this without getting into an awkward situation.

'We gotta get up early tomorrow,' she said.

'You mean, you have to get up early...' Jane answered.

'Right,' Maura said and sat upright; immediately missing the warmth of Jane's body though it wasn't cold in the room at all.

'I'm going to take a shower,' she said and got up to get her suitcase. She was quite tired actually, but she needed a few minutes to think.

_It's not as easy as you thought it might be, she told herself._

'Don't you want to get your clothes out of your suitcase?' Maura asked and took her toiletries bag to the adjoining bathroom.

'In a minute,' Jane said and now laid flat on her back; staring at the ceiling. She heard Maura in the bathroom and turned to face the door; she didn't close it and Jane had an unfettered view of the bathtub, she spotted her own reflection in the mirror at the wall.

Her face was lit up by the light of the bathroom only since she switched off every other light when Maura had fallen asleep and the little light on the nightstand didn't really make a difference.

She sighed and got up from the bed to get her suitcase after all; she was to tired to get engaged in a discussion of the necessity of unpacking when you're staying for three nights only.

'Oh damn,' Jane said more to herself and was surprised when Maura appeared by the doorframe; dressed in nothing but a towel; her hair loosely tied together.

'What's the matter?' she asked and she didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she was almost naked.

'I... yeah,' Jane said and turned around; away from Maura.

_Damn you, woman!_

'Just forgot my PJ's,' Jane said and was about to take out a plain shirt when Maura walked into the room; her towel way too loose around her body.

'You can have one of mine,' she said and started going through her suitcase; completely ignoring the fact that Jane just raised and eyebrow at her and was, in addition to everything, quite distracted.

'How many do you have?' Jane wanted to know. 'One for each night?'

'Don't be silly,' Maura said and passed Jane a black piece of fabric that was so small that Jane knew she wouldn't like it.

She held the 'thing' up with both hands to examine it properly.

'Seriously?' she asked and kept looking at something that looked like a tiny black dress; made of thin fabric. Jane had to admit that it was indeed quite soft and she appreciated the fact that it was long-sleeved.

_Won't make much of a difference though if that thing barely covers my ass!_

'It'll look good on you,' Maura said and smirked at her.

'No way I'm gonna wear this!' she protested.

'Come on,' Maura said and Jane asked herself if there was a hint of begging in her voice.

'I could as well sleep without it,' Jane said and dropped the tiny dress on the bed; Maura looked up and said perfectly content 'Fine' before she turned around to enter the bathroom. Jane watched her disappearing; she sighed again and picked the dress up.

A smile crossed her lips when she recognized the familiar scent of Maura that the fabric was carrying.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

She heard the sound of running water and noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

As soon as Jane finished unpacking she sat down on the bed and held the dress in her hands.

_She knows exactly how to get to me, Jane thought._

She listened to the sound of running water and started taking off her clothes; she wouldn't be distracted at the moment. She undressed in silence and abandoned everything but her panties. She put the negligee on and was surprised by how neatly the soft fabric hugged her skin. It fitted perfectly and the scent of Maura was still lingering on it; on her own skin. She liked the thought that it had also covered Maura's bare skin at night.

Just as she'd expected it, it barely covered her derrière and her bare legs were left entirely exposed. She got up and entered the other room to catch a glance at herself in the mirror.

She was startled by how beautiful she suddenly considered herself.

_She's really getting me weak now..._

Jane unfastened her hairband and her dark curls fell loosely over her shoulders. She always thought that being dressed like this would make her feel awkward but tonight there was no one to complain about her choice of clothes.

She silently walked back into the room; a shiver running through her body. She took a deep breath and felt the nervousness creeping into her mind, her heart pounding in her chest.

_Why the hell am I nervous?_

She kept telling herself that all she wanted to do was wait until Maura was done though she knew that she had quite a few things on mind that she'd love to do. She noticed that the bathroom door was open and she froze on the spot; amazed by what she saw.

Jane found Maura sitting on the edge of the bathtub; all Jane could see was her back, the towel was wrapped loosely around her wonderful body. Her hair was still tied together, just the way it'd been before she went to take a shower. Jane's eyes were fixed on the beautiful woman in front of her and there was a sudden urge to reach out and touch her.

She wanted to place a kiss on the back of her neck; let her fingers softly wander up her spine and cup her soft breasts with her hands as she snuggled up from behind. She was craving for Maura's body to lean into her own; wanted to feel her defenses fade when she became wax in her hands; slowly melting away by passion.

Jane felt another wave of emotions running through her suddenly tensed body; inhaling sharply as she moved toward the door and all she noticed was Maura and she reached a point of not giving a damn about her doubts or what anyone else might think.

How many nights had she imagined the sound of her own name crossing her friend's lips in pleasure? It caused her endless minutes of pure desperation, knowing that she might never hear it. She wanted to hear Maura scream her name; wanted to feel her body shivering in her arms, feel her hot breath on her bare skin.

Maura lifted her head and looked into the mirror, meeting Jane's eyes as she slowly entered the bathroom.

_Yes, I've been right after all, Maura thought._

She instantly held her breath when she felt Jane's strong but soft hands on her shoulders; sensing the twist in her stomach. Her body tensed slightly and Maura closed her eyes, waiting.

_Don't stop, she thought._

Her heart started pounding inside her chest as she felt Jane's hands sliding down her sides; a sigh escaping her lips when her fingernails trailed up her spine slowly. Her back straightened a little and Maura leaned back against Jane's hand; asking for more. A smile crossed Jane's lips but she didn't dare to speak. She leaned forward and lingered above the warm skin of Maura's neck; taking in her scent. She watched Maura drawing away from her lips only to surrender the next moment.

Jane placed a feather-light kiss on the back of her neck and Maura bit her lip; turning around slowly and Jane didn't move at all and their bodies were only inches apart and Jane felt the warmth of Maura's body.

The blonde looked up to face Jane; her cheeks were slightly flushed.

'Take it off,' she whispered and before Jane's brain registered the order she felt Maura's hands gently sliding up her sides; lifting the dress while she did so, revealing a perfectly flat stomach.

This time Maura placed a soft kiss on Jane's hipbone which made the though detective sigh with a hint of desperation. She lifted the dress above her head; her dark curls covering her shoulders. Her left hand gently touched Maura's cheek, tucking a strand of honey-blonde hair behind her ear before she cupped her face and kissed her lips.

Their kiss started slowly; turning more passionate with every second. This was what they'd been trying not to do through the past year; now that they finally stepped over the edge, there was no way back and neither one wanted to. Maura got up without breaking the kiss, meeting Jane at full height. She dropped her towel and wrapped her arms around Jane; closing the distance between them. She let herself fall and met Jane skin on skin. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions when she felt her breasts on her own; felt her heartbeat against her own chest and Jane's strong arms tightly wrapped around her body.

Maura closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips; their tongues meeting hesitantly at first. Jane reluctantly broke the kiss; panting for air. She laid her head on Maura's shoulder and closed her eyes; following Maura when she took her hand and lead her out of the bathroom.


	2. Afterglow

**A/N: I decided not to make 'Skin on skin' a oneshot but rather a series of oneshots of different situations. I hope you'll enjoy this one. **

It's been three months since Jane got shot and Maura was right when she claimed that Jane hadn't really relaxed ever since. She was constantly tensed and always on the edge and she hadn't planned any of this when she came to Maura's house for their weekly movie night but she was glad that Maura had talked her into taking a long, hot bath to calm down a little.

Jane enjoyed the silence in the ME's oversized bathroom and felt her muscles slowly relaxing; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and felt the hot and steamy air burning in her lungs, her heart hammering against her chest as she tried to get used to the temperature. There was a slight hint of vanilla in the air and she felt a little lightheaded and sleepy. Her cheeks were flushed and her face was covered with a thin layer of salty sweat.

She heard the bathroom door and the quiet sound of bare feet on cold tiles but didn't open her eyes before she heard something move right next to her. Maura sat down on the edge of the bathtub with her back to Jane and she turned a bit to face her. Jane opened her eyes to find Maura smiling and she noticed that the ME had abandoned her work clothes and now wore a pair of black sweatpants and a dark blue tank top; her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail.

'How do you feel?' she asked; her voice was low and calm and the sound of it sent a shiver down Jane's spine which had her shifting a little though she tried her best to concentrate on the question.

'Tryin' not to suffocate...' Jane said and Maura laughed quietly. Only a couple of months ago she would've never entered the bathroom, knowing Jane was taking a bath but things had somehow changed though the thought of Jane being completely naked made it hard to focus.

'Just try to relax and don't think of anything...' Maura told her and Jane closed her eyes.

'Right...' Jane said and did as she was told and Maura quickly got lost by the sight in front of her. She took in the sight of Jane's skin glistening with sweat and hot water. She had a sudden urge to reach out and touch her; place a soft kiss on her neck and let her hand slowly slide down her sternum, feel her muscles contracting in her stomach...

'Am I distracting you?' Jane asked and Maura suddenly felt caught; her voice was low with a hint of amusement in it.

'I...' Maura said and turned away; her cheeks flushing. She didn't even notice that Jane was watching her and she tried her best to ignore the heat building up between her thighs; she felt her body tense with the effort. 'I was...'

'Yes?' Jane asked; she hadn't missed the way she had looked at her and she was too curious to know what went through her mind at that moment. 'Seems like I'm not the only one who's quite tensed...' Jane whispered and Maura felt her hand at her own back, slowly sliding beneath the thin fabric. Jane kept her hand on the doctor's flat stomach and watched her inhaling sharply; the muscles in her body tensing.

'Jane,' she whispered and their eyes locked for a moment; the glimpse of passion and lust in her eyes suited Jane only too well. The brunette leaned forward and laid her hand in Maura's neck, pulling her closer, their lips only inches apart. She felt Maura's uneven breath on her flushed face and Jane bit her bottom lip softly, causing the blonde to moan quietly; Jane smiled when she moved toward Jane, aching for a bit of release.

'You want it, do you?' Jane whispered teasingly and felt the shiver running through her friend's body.

'Yes,' she whispered and the desperate sound of it made Jane smile against her friend's lips. Their lips met only briefly and Jane leaned back again; watching her friend begging for more. Jane kept her hand on Maura's neck and slowly pulled her with her when she leaned back into the hot water.

'Jane...no,' she protested only weakly without the strength to fight back even if she wanted to.

'Yes,' Jane whispered with a smile on her face and pulled Maura into the bathtub until she was on top of her. Maura felt her clothes being soaked with hot water but it didn't matter; her eyes were fixed on Jane beneath her. The smile was gone from Jane's face and Maura felt Jane's long legs wrapping around her; pulling her closer. Maura leaned onto her naked body; her hands sliding up Jane's sides and along her arms before she pinned them above her head.

'You're evil...' Maura whispered before she leaned down to kiss Jane; her right hand tangled in her friend's curly hair as their kiss grew more passionate with every second. She let go off Jane's hand bit Jane's lips; teasing her just like she did before. She moaned softly and Maura kissed her neck and the soft spot between her breasts; her tongue sliding on her already wet skin and the detective shivered in anticipation. She cupped the blonde's face with both hands to pull her down into a heated kiss and they only broke apart to catch their breath. Maura sat on top of Jane and watched her hands sliding under her soaked tank top, slowly lifting the fabric and Maura lifted it above her head to get it out of the way. Without the slightest hint of hesitation Maura reached behind herself and unfastened her bra and it quickly joined her shirt on the floor. She instantly leaned forward to close the distance between their bodies.

She felt lightheaded when she felt Jane's skin on her naked body; the lack of oxygen and the steaming atmosphere made it almost impossible to focus.

'Take it off,' Maura whispered against Jane's lips and let her tongue slide along her bottom lip, teasing her without sealing her wanting lips with a kiss as Maura felt her strong but soft hands on her back, slowly making their way down to remove the last pieces of fabric that covered Maura's body. Jane's hands slid beneath the waistband of her trousers and her panties and pulled them down slowly. Maura was struggling with her trousers and didn't expect Jane to take advantage of the moment when she laid her arms around Maura's body and turned her around; submerging her body with the weight of her own. Jane smiled to herself but Maura immediately recovered and embraced Jane with every part of her thrilled body. Their eyes looked for a moment and Maura's hand gently wiped a dew strands of hair out of Jane's face. She felt the detective's heart hammering against her own chest and laid her head back when Jane cupped her breasts; teasing her nipples as she sucked them and Maura heard her own soft moans echoing in the bathroom that was otherwise quiet.

She absentmindedly spread her legs; asking for more, arching her back when she felt Jane pushing into her. She grabbed the edges of the bathtub with both hands when Jane fastened her movements, trying to hold on to something. Jane greedily kissed her lips while she pushed her friend to the edge deliberately. Maura broke the kiss; panting for air and desperate for release.

'Oh God...' she hissed through gritted teeth before she moaned out load; begging Jane for more. Jane watched her friend as she felt the muscles contracting around her fingers and she knew Maura was close and she couldn't let her suffer any longer. She wrapped her other arms around Maura's back and pulled her close; Maura was clinging to Jane, every part of her body seemed so weak that she was afraid to fall. She buried her face in Jane's neck before she tilted her head back and cried out with pleasure as it hit her. Her body shivered and Jane held her tightly to herself until it was quiet and all she heard was the sound of Maura's uneven breath and soft sobs against her shoulder when she calmed down after a while. Jane gently cupped her flushed face with her hands and wiped the strands of hairs, that stuck to her face, away and placed one last soft kiss on her lips.

She had never felt so content and perfectly at ease in anybody's presence before; she was eerily calm when she laid on the bathroom floor and it didn't even bother her that she was still naked. They laid on their sides and all Jane saw was Maura's eyes and the warmth and familiarity she saw there. They didn't speak and Maura looked quite tired, but for the moment everything seemed fine and Jane was indeed very relaxed.


End file.
